


It Started With A Whisper (And That Was When I Kissed Her)

by fitz-and-simmons (fitzandjemma)



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Academy Era, Drunk Sex, F/M, Sexual Content, but like not explicit, it's just talked about
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-02
Updated: 2015-05-02
Packaged: 2018-03-28 18:08:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3864658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fitzandjemma/pseuds/fitz-and-simmons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Academy Era FitzSimmons have drunken sex one night and have to deal with the repercussions.</p><p>~~~</p><p>It was all hazy after that. Jemma remembered kissing and white sheets and whispers on her skin. How they got from the Boiler Room to Fitz’s dorm was blurry and everything after that came in snippets and flickers.</p><p>After leaving Fitz alone, asleep and nude she had rushed back to her own dorm and spent the past few hours freaking out.</p><p>She had had sex with her best friend.</p><p>And it was good.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Started With A Whisper (And That Was When I Kissed Her)

**Author's Note:**

> The title comes from Everybody Talks by Neon Trees. I wrote this little thing instead of revising.

Jemma Simmons woke up with a splitting headache, next to a naked boy, in a bed that was not hers.

It was not a good start to a day. And the fact that the bed belonged to the boy in question, her partner and best friend Leo Fitz, made it a whole lot worse.

Rather than wake him up she panicked, got up, got dressed and fled.

~~~

They had been drinking in the Boiler Room. It had been a shit week for the both of them and they had wanted to loosen up and have some fun.

It was all hazy after that. Jemma remembered kissing and white sheets and whispers on her skin. How they got from the Boiler Room to Fitz’s dorm was blurry and everything after that came in snippets and flickers.

After leaving Fitz alone, asleep and nude she had rushed back to her own dorm and spent the past few hours freaking out.

She had had sex with her best friend.

And it was good.

Oh Lord.

She tried to do homework but she couldn’t concentrate. She tried to watch TV but the noise hurt her hungover head.

She kept her phone next to her at all times and its silence was deafening. No word from him, no call, no text. He had to be awake by now.

She tried to send him a message but she had no idea of what to say.

They’d have to see each other in lab tomorrow. What on Earth would she say? What would this mean for their friendship? It wasn’t just the sex that was the problem.

The real worry here was that from what she could remember, Jemma had fucked Fitz like she loved him. Her every moan had felt like a declaration, each whimper had been a confession.

He had to know now. He had to know how she felt. That was more terrifying than any drunken shag.

Would he ever want to be her friend again?

Eventually she noticed the stench of sex and sweat that clung to her and decided to take a shower, to clear both her body and her mind.

She went to the bathroom and stripped. She took off her clothes as clinically as possible, trying to forget the last time she’d taken them off. And left them crumpled on his floor.

She turned towards the towel rack and gasped. She could see herself reflected in the mirror that hung above her sink. On her chest was a series of bruises, each one having been bestowed upon her by Fitz’s mouth.

It wasn’t the vivid purple that shocked her or the fact she would be able to wear anything with a low neckline for a few days.

The hickeys formed the shape of a heart. A messy, uneven heart but a heart all the same. And it was placed over her own. There were a couple others nestled on her skin but she barely gave them a glance.

She stayed there for several minutes, transfixed, and for once, dared to hope.

That hope fluttered nervously and shortly began to take seed. When it did, she broke out of her reverie and leaped in the shower. She scrubbed herself as quickly as possible and whilst she did, it began to grow.

She ran out, threw on some clean clothes and high tailed it over to Fitz room.

_She had to know._

Before she could compose herself and think of what she was going to say, her hand was knocking on his door and it was opening.

Fitz pulled open the door and gazed at her in surprise.

“Jemma…” He looked scruffy, in a t-shirt and sweatpants. He looked tired, hadn’t washed, and his hair was still strewn on his head from where she had twirled and tugged at it the night before.

“We should probably talk.” She said, sounding far more steady than she felt.

“Yeah. Yeah you’re right.” He moved to let her in and she did. She walked past him and sat awkwardly on the only chair in the room, the one at his desk. He sat on his bed, the bed.

“So we er…” He began.

“We had sex Fitz.” She said for him. The tips of his ears and his cheeks flushed red and he looked down at his hands, which were pressed together.

“Yeah. We did.” He looked up again. “What’s that?” He asked suddenly. Jemma followed his line of sight and looked down.

 _My breasts?_ She wondered and then realised what he had been talking about. One of her love bites was poking up over her top. _Damn you, t-shirt_ she inwardly cursed.

“Did I..?” He answered his own question before she could. “I’m so sorry.”

In reply she took the neckline and pulled it down exposing the whole heart on the top of her breasts.

“Oh God.” He moaned and buried his face in his hands. “Oh no.”

“Fitz.” She tried to get his attention. “Fitz this put me in a bit of a situation.” He didn't look up.

“I’m not sure how to act around you now.” Distressed muffles came from his hands.

“Especially as I’m in love with you.” There. She’d said it.

His head whipped up. “You’re…”

“And I’m not sure how you feel and it’s all weird especially as we’ve had sex but you’re also my best friend and that is so important to me-”

He cut her off with a kiss.

And oh what a kiss.

To reach her mouth he’d had to get off the bed and go over to the chair. He’d then had to bend his knees oddly to reach her mouth. In such a position a kiss could never last long.

But it didn’t stop it being magnificent.

They broke apart and Simmons grinned.

“So does this..?” She asked.

“I’m in love with you too.” He confessed, with utmost sincerity in his eyes.

“Oh.”

“Yes.”

“I see.”

She pulled him down to kiss her again.

**Author's Note:**

> This story was inspired when my indie friend reblogged this post on Tumblr:  
> http://flirtatious-disses.tumblr.com/post/117797824106/fuck-vodk4-i-hope-you-understand-lov-u
> 
> Let me know if you liked it :)


End file.
